1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone having a broadcast receiving function, and specifically to a technology for presetting a receiving frequency.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid multifunctionalization of mobile phones in recent years, mobile phones having broadcast receiving devices have become available.
Broadcast receiving devices have an auto preset function for easily selecting frequencies. In such auto preset function, a receiving signal is detected beforehand using a receiving station searching function by frequency sweeping such as scanning and seeking. When a signal level exceeds a predetermined value, the sweeping is temporarily suspended, and frequency data corresponding to a receiving frequency at a time of the suspension is stored on a memory. And then, the sweeping is restarted to detect the receiving signal.
This allows a user to easily receive and listen to a broadcast of a desired broadcast station by executing an auto preset function and selecting a frequency prestored on the memory.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-88123 discloses an art for easily performing the above-described auto presetting with a shorter time period.
However, receiving frequencies differ depending on areas and countries. When a user would like to listen to a broadcast while moving around for a pleasure or business trip, the user needs to repeat auto presetting each time a receiving location of a receiving frequency changes. This causes a problem that it takes time to be able to receive the broadcast.
Furthermore, even when a receiving frequency is prestored on the memory by presetting, the user needs to specify an area to which his current position belongs in order to set the receiving frequency. When the user does not find his current position in a foreign country, the user cannot identify his current position, thereby causing a problem that it takes time and effort to read a preset correct receiving frequency.